Hi Stranger
by Sasu-Bella15
Summary: Jesse returns to his old house after nine years away. He has change and brings a secret with him Will the secret change everything they know until know?
1. Prologue

_**In this story I will suppose that Jesse Aarons in the movie was 11 and 9 years have pass since Leslie Burke died**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it J**_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue

Another day, another morning where his memory hasn't disappear from my mind, I can remember his beautiful blonde hair, her bright green eyes, and his bright smile; every time we run to Terabithia, every time we defeat the enemies of the Dark Lord, every time we spend the afternoon together or simply talking to each other, I remember all those moments and my heart fell apart because I know that those memories are only that, memories that are on my mind and can`t never be replace.

Today, nine years later I have the courage to return to that place where all the memories feel more real than they were on my mind, I'm freaking out, I know it, every part of my body is telling me that, even my mind, I'm placing the last bag on my car, I promise my mother to spend one week with them, well, she force me to go, she has miss all of us since the day we left the house so many years ago now and even thought a never tell her I have miss her too, I miss seeing her every morning at breakfast, I miss also dad, he was very strict and wordless but thanks to them am the man I'm today.

If you are wondering about my love life, well, I can denied that I had girlfriends in the past but nothing very seriously.

Having a secret is a really complicate issue, it can transform you in someone else only for the fact that you have to hide that little secret for the rest of the people in your life.


	2. Chapter 1: Returning home

Chapter 1: Returning home

Driving on the same road I use to take on the school bus gives me a strange sensation, it like a small flashback but now you are different, you have grown up and you see that endless road that before take you to school or home as a road that takes you to the past, to memories you "leave behind" but you know you didn't. Strange, strange, strange, that's the only feeling that I feel right now as I reach my old house, the place where I cry, I laugh, I feel destroy, I heard bad news, I start to draw, I feel happy and why not? I felt in love, because that was the feeling I had towards Leslie a childish love that I realize of when I grew up, yeah, I was a little slow fool that lost the opportunity to express to his best friend his feelings, it was too late.

Turning off me car I take my backpack out, I know a can take my bag later and that if I don't enter now to the house my mother will be really pissed off, I have seen her watching through the window and I am almost that she's still there waiting that a go to the front door, one, two, three…every step I count gets me near my old house. I knock on the door and it opens showing me the maternal and beautiful smile of my mom, oh man, I have miss her so much that the first thing I do is to hug her as I didn't do in years, is has been a while since a see her, a very long time

Mom –I murmur hiding how a can my head on her shoulder, damn, nine years without your mothers hug and food really sucks

I miss you so much Jesse –my mother said hugging me even harder if that is possible, I can notice that her voice cracks on the last part of the sentence and I know she mean it.

I have miss you to mom –I say setting free my mom from my hug although she seems not to had the same idea in mind because she continues embracing me like his life depends on that, maybe it is that way.

I heard someone clear his trout forcing mom to let me free to have the opportunity to see the person right behind us, I have seen it already and a can't believe it….is that? No, no way this has to be a terrible joke, in front of me my sisters are standing with her sons on their side but that's not the fact that surprise me, it is the fact that both are pregnant again and I have no clue about it even when we talk at less once on a month, yes it is weird I hate them when I was little.

Hey you two…four…six? I have no idea you keep getting this family bigger every year –I say laughing, I miss messing with them and hearing their laughs like in his moment.

See? I'm not the only one that thinks that way –a voice reply from the living room getting near reveling my little sister Myrtle- Hey you –she smiles at me and I did the same, my little sis has grown really fast and she is really beautiful, I miss her too.

Myrtle! –I run to her embracing her on a big hug laughing as I hear her complaining that she can`t breathe, then I did the same with the rest of my family, dad was working so I will meet him on dinner. Meanwhile my sisters are surrounding me on the living room couch asking me a lot of questions and the ones about my love life could not be miss. I really hope dinner gets soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Asking Questions

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4a5217c77c4d00b78f34657262dd29"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Asking/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Questions/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3afe86ca9c4a8587dcb6889e52177dc4"Sitting at the dinner table surrounded by my family was the strangers feelings I ever had since I enter this house in the morning, I guess escaping some years wasn't has effective as I thought, is weird and intimidating being in front of my dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5990862a288db8937fd1771525622f24"Dad – I take out my hand from my pocket taking a more confident posture as I use to do on my university when I was on my first year trying not to be intimidate by my new classmates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0cf7b318e0c3d37fca7e99bd66a124"Jess... Welcome back –He comments back shaking my hand as soon as I place it near him, I can feel he's has uncomfortable as me, that makes me feel a little more relax/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6205ce32923b396f4b39bc252346469"Thanks, is good to be back –I smile, reaching my dad and giving him a fast hug, we are not use to it and I don't want to feel more uncomfortable as I am now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d9aeae9f07ea3136294309da87b653"The dinner went pretty well, with funny stories from my sisters from the crazy things their kids do every summer the dinner was full of laughs and smiles, mostly from the kids as they heard the "incredible" thing they did in the past summers. I was really tired, all the day driving takes completely your energy away so when I finish my meal I apologize and went upstairs to the bedroom that used to be mine, it was amazing how all remained the same since I left to college./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4c087963d1ed1ba549dae4607aed38"Are you sleep? – I hear Myrtle has behind the door before entering the room, our room before I left/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33961c239a5c080b76e99f5b35947aaf"No, is something wrong? –He ask resting my head on the back of the bed waiting for his sister to sit down near him to listen some interesting conversation has usual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db501639262bfdebf8ae81ab04b774f7"No...I'm just wondering...do you have a girlfriend? –She ask after a few minutes in silent looking really confuse when she hear my laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dde44c90b21ab02e73eef78aff78eee"What's all this about? First, I was forced to an interrogatory in the afternoon and you could take the real answer for that question, why are you trying it again? Second, any kind of relationship is private, don't you think so? –I answer smiles as I see her rolling her eyes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c41fcf71518e77da172bcea82b4b633"Well...maybe I am asking again because I care about my big brother and I don't want him to be alone all his life/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392c3ee47a36f6af64f199406b2c15f5"Hold on... I am not alone... a have my family with me, the most important thing –She hits me in the arm making me laugh again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6336ec6788eb42a9381672635b863a3"Come on Jess, I'm not joking, I'm serious –she makes a pout as when she was little and the need to hug her installs in my chest/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12fa929fcefa46840385d0bd2a81d0d4"Alright... I'm going to tell you, get closer.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57492d8f5fda33ef68fe06993069f385"She gets closer, as if what I am going to tell her was a big secret between us, but she still far so I get telling her to move closer and closer until her ear is near me, she is waiting to her this big secret but I can only smile knowing she will kill me in a few seconds/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af618fefcf5b910653f9a3737c637618"Myrtleeeeeeeeeeee! –I shout right in her ear making her jump and feel to the floor in just seconds, I can't contain myself and I laugh, hard, really loud, maybe I will scare the people downstairs but I don't care, I having laugh in so long that it feels so good doing it again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22dbd61ec10c12778b84207d5969c694"You are the worst! –Myrtle shouts at me after she gets up from the floor, well, I think she shouts, I can't really heard her clear between my laugh attack and she gets out of my room slamming the door behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46429e0278bc3e0a0db42727762bc24"Sorry Myrtle, you can't not know my secret,nobody can't, is too soon. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91fbef717655f4e57c3beb3fd2760d8"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd7c494094d385e3f05b79d0ac6bfcb"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello, it's me /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f054f45dcad0e5c654014d8043907a3c"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay, so... thanks for waiting :D/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d579c437ceac4be1db9a999ddba0bd"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I promise to continue this story so here I am /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f283591d2a886d4a8e455598f315411"span style="text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"See you soon!/em /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
